bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Gaia Sennin Oguro
Gaia Sennin Oguro Skill 'Eris's Holy Roar (30% boost to max HP and Def for all Units & greatly boosts BB gauge when attacked) 'Burst 'Destructive Jungle (14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Divine Bindings (17 combo massive Earth attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & largely boosts own Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Ignorant Reasoning (22 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Spiritual Transcendence (Huge boost to Atk when BB gauge is full) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary HO HO HO! A Unit Spotlight on Grahdens? HO HO HO, silly! It's Oguro! This hermit has more Santa inside him than Grahdens, right? HO HO HO! Wonder what Christmas 2015 will bring? Leader Skill Score: 10/10 What? So you're saying that Oguro can boost the survivability of all allies and receive BB utilities when attacked? Insane. Oguro boosts HP and Def by 30%. This is insanely useful in Trials and other hard missions in the game. This further boosts the survivability of all units and it works well with the secondary effect of boosting BB gauges when attacked. Being hit by attacks is common in those hard missions and therefore, units would be able to benefit more from this Leader Skill. This Leader Skill becomes one of the best to use, especially in single enemy fights. Getting full SBB gauges can be tough when facing a single enemy, but with Oguro, you can fix that problem by relying on enemies to attack you. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Oguro's BB utilizes a 280% damage modifier. Awesome and typical, right? Additionally, this comes with the 4 BC gradual boost for 3 turns. While this is good, it's not the best in the game. It's only the third best. The highest in the game right now is 6 BC and Grahdens is the only one who utilizes this. These two old men sure have similarities, don't they? Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Oguro's SBB utilizes a 640% damage modifier. This is really strong! Did I forget to mention that this SBB fills to full upon use? This makes it amazing as Oguro will be able to deal massive damage without worrying about his BB gauge. The only situation you have to worry about for Oguro’s BB gauge is when enemies drain the BB gauge. Even better, Oguro gets a 100% Atk boost for himself. Additionally, because his BB gauge is full, Oguro gets an additional 80% Atk buff from his Extra Skill. How much damage can this SBB deal? Quite a lot. Unfortunately, this infinite SBB is single-target. Even though Oguro has a 34 BC Drop Check on his SBB, Oguro only gets that benefit against one enemy. Also, the Atk buff is only for Oguro, not for other allies. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 This 1500% damage modifier UBB is actually the best in the game, not counting Rize. Oguro gets an additional 200% Atk buff, which further boosts the insane damage output of this UBB. The Ignore-Def effect is also there too, which can be useful against enemies with high Def. Most notable high Def enemies are Metal units, but you shouldn't be using UBB in Metal Parade anyway. In a future patch of Brave Frontier Global, UBB buffs will stack on top of BB/SBB buffs. Imagine the 100% Atk buff from SBB, the 80% Atk buff from Extra Skill, and the 200% Atk buff from UBB. Oguro too strong? Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Oguro receives a nice 80% Atk buff from this Extra Skill when his BB gauge is full. This is great as Oguro's SBB fills his SBB gauge to full, allowing this Extra Skill to work exceptionally well with the SBB. Arena Score: 7/10 Oguro has a 16 BC Drop Check on its normal attack. This amount is pretty low compared to other meta Arena units. Even worse, it falls below average. Fortunately, this can be fixed by using other units with high Drop Checks. Oguro's damage output, however, is very high as he receives the 80% Atk buff from his Extra Skill. However, be aware as Oguro's SBB is single-target. Oguro's SBB will only target unit and if it's the only BB activated on your turn, there will still be units on your opponent's team that are alive, giving them an opportunity to wipe your team out with their BB. As a Leader, Oguro is quite hard to use. The enemies attack random units on your team so it's hard to rely on the BB gauge boost as units that are in need of BC may not be hit at all. Though, the 30% boost to HP and Def can be useful to survive your opponent's units' attacks better. Stats Score: 9/10 This hermit has high HP and Atk stats, allowing him to survive better and deal tons of damage. His Rec is really high as it is way higher than average. HP recovery shouldn't be a problem for Oguro in this case since his Rec is already so high, even with an Anima typing. The stat that sticks out the least is Def, but it's still above average. Overall, very good stats on Oguro. In terms of typing, my type preference for Oguro is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Serving as a buffed Lilly Matah lead, Oguro takes it a step forward by boosting the survivability of units and their BB utility. His high damage also makes him an ideal choice for the latest content out in the game. In Raid, Oguro serves as a perfect candidate if you are farming a specific material that is only obtainable by destroying a certain body part. With the Atk buff on SBB and Extra Skill, Oguro will be dishing out tons of damage with his SBB. Single enemy fights is where Oguro shines most. Oguro's SBB might only be single-target, but you can use that to your advantage during single enemy fights. Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 Rize is next! The female Mifune? Excited for Grahdens's 6* form? Yes! No! Dude... Grand Quest isn't even out yet... Comment below on what you think of Oguro! Does he look like Grahdens? Leave them in the comments down below! HO HO HO! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Rose Empress Tora *Earth Legend Lance *Twilight God Grahdens Category:Blog posts